I Found Peace Through You
by PaperDoll - Ink
Summary: Harleen Quinzel has never thought one night while running from her abusive father that she'd meet the Joker and he'd save her life, twice, that it would become an obsession to see him again. Months go by and her obsession has turned dangerous, she would do anything to see him again, to feel that safety and security.


**I Found Peace Through you ~**

* * *

The long air of the cold streets where the concrete is matted wet from the previous drizzle of rain. Cars drive by occasionally down the streets, scaring away homeless people from the light. It's midnight where everyone innocent is sleeping and the rats come out to escort the plans of chaos.

However, a young woman with long blond hair and deep blue eyes that glimmered with fear in the translucent light of the light posts. She wore a disheveled ripped white tank-top that was a bit stretched out where a dark red straps slipped down her shoulder, her dark blue jeans were ripped as well were stained red at the knees.

She panted while she ran bare foot down the street. Her mind clearly on high alert, she's visibly shaking, holding herself while her nails dig into her skin. Paranoia won her mind as her pupils were widened, she kept looking behind her where she could find nothing, but inky black shadows and the wind pushing against her wild hair.

After awhile she began to slow her pace to catch her breath, but then a screeching sound of a car's tire turning down the street made her heart quicken inside her chest. Her blue bright eyes caught the sight of bright headlights, she gasped in fear and sprinted fast down a dark alley, ignoring the pin pricks of tiny rocks on the ground that pierced her skin.

"S-Someone," She gasped, "H-Help.." Before she was able to finish her plea, someone placed a hand over her mouth and pulled her into the shadows of the alley, holding her tightly around the waist and keeping her hands in place while she struggled in their grip. Then the headlights appeared from the entrance of the alley and she stopped like a frightened deer and stayed completely still without an audible sound. Fortunately the car drove down the rest of the alley without even looking if she was hiding.

The moment the car was gone from her sight, she felt the pressure of the person that was holding her loosen their grip on her waist and her mouth. The anonymous person placed their nose against her hair and breathed her scent in, then her mind instantly clicked in, she almost screamed at the top of her lungs while the dark whispers of an older man told her to shut up.

He let her go and she made sure they were a few feet from each other, he sinisterly laughed that made her freeze. Her eyes widened as the realization of her rescuing was brought to light. All over Gotham he was on the news, chased down by cops and using circus acts as a dark game, the Batman even caught him a few times and he was taken to Arkham; the asylum for the criminally insane.

He stepped out from the darkness and the moonlight caught the contrasts of his dark green hair pointed in disheveled ways as if he never cared how he looked. Black coal like paint covered his dark brown eyes that held a mischievous glint and the white pain smeared from the rain that dripped from the skies, then there were the infamous scars that created his trademark smile, painted in deep red.

The man who rescued her from her murderous father was The Joker. The strangest man she couldn't have thought would save her, he laughed at her skeptical and scared expression that echoed off the alley walls. She stepped back, however this was a bad move, because the moment she pressed her bare foot that ached and the rocks that scraped, she winced and his smile dropped from his face and he tilted his head to the side.

His dark eyes, even from such a close range shown little emotion. She was good at figuring out what people were going to say and do by just their body language and their expressions. The Joker, however, wasn't like that at all, he wore a mask like a barrier so no one could ever read his mind. No wonder every psychiatrist that came upon him took interest in his twisted unstable mind would fail after they evaluated him, some turned twisted as he was and helped him escape.

"Why is a girl like you," He pointed with a shaky finger in a black glove, ".. running on such a cold desolate night? Are you in debt with the sharks? .. belittling friends?... angry boyfriend-"

She shook her head from his options, "M-My father wants to kill me.." She said, the cold getting to her and the fear rushing to her heart.

He chuckled lightly and took a step towards her, however she stumbled few steps back. Cautiously she grit her teeth, not knowing if she should run from him or stay where she was until he was finished talking with her. Of course running would make a better option than staying in the same presence of the one creating chaos and destruction in the city.

He smiled widely, "I am not going to hurt you.. I saved you didn't I, from your father," He waved his hand in a circular motion in the direction of where her father's car disappeared.

She swallowed thickly, her hands tightly gripped the hem of her shirt, "T-Thank you.. I have to go.." She whispered and was about to turn and start running.

"Wait!" He yelled and she stopped immediately, now he was holding a knife in his hand like a child holding a teddy bear, maybe he was always holding it, even before she stumbled into the alley. She inhaled deeply, but he laughed at her terror and placed the hand holding the knife to his side and pulled from his free hand a cellphone from his long black jacket.

"Let me drop you off somewhere."

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**[Authors Notes]**

I am rewriting this. _4/23/14_

**My opinions:** I kinda wish Kristen Bell could be Harley Quinn in a movie, I mean Brittany Murphy would be perfect, but alas we all know she died a few years ago. :( Also, Heath Ledger was my favorite Joker, so I can't see anyone being him. :/

**Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please.**


End file.
